


60 Watt

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan thinks it's time to work on one of Reid's phobias. (Originally published June 2008.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Watt

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue. Complete and utter fluff.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"You all right?"

"...Yeah."

"You don't feel all right. You're tense."

"I can't see anything, Morgan."

"I'm right here."

"Can you see how that doesn't resolve the issue I'm having right now? ... Don't laugh."

"Sorry, sorry... What are you afraid is going to happen?"

" _I can't see_. Any myriad of things could happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"What's going to happen, pretty boy? I've got my arms around you; you're tucked safely in my bed. The front and back doors are locked, and we both have firearms close at hand and know how to use them."

"I'm not afraid of a _burglar_."

"You're not afraid of the _boogeyman_ , are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Bet I could distract you."

"Doubtful. Could we start with maybe a lower wattage bulb and work our way down? Like a ...60 watt?"

"Mmm, Spencer..."

"Ah... A night light?"

"Relax."

"Do you... think I didn't notice you have blackout blinds?"

"... _Spencer_."

" _Morgan_."

"...I'll raise the blinds."

"Turn on the reading lamp."

"I'll turn on the bathroom light down the hall."

"..."

"...I'll turn on the reading lamp."

"Thank you."


End file.
